


3 Times Judy Robinson Leveled Don West

by unadulteratedhacylover



Series: Struck By Judy [1]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Badass Princess, Don has it bad, F/M, Fluff, Jupiter 2 (Lost in Space), Kissing, Lost in Space season 1, cursing, middle of the night room visits, partially canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedhacylover/pseuds/unadulteratedhacylover
Summary: She leveled that damn look at him, lips pouted, eyes pleading with him to just once do this, do this for her, help her father, help them, do what is right. It was like a sucker punch to the gut, beautiful and tragic and god damnit if he wouldn’t do anything for her when she looked at him that way.
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Series: Struck By Judy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583251
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	3 Times Judy Robinson Leveled Don West

It was just one touch, but Don West knew he was fucked. It was his fault really. He had reached out and slid his hand over hers in an attempt to bring her a small moment of solace after Evan’s death. Judy had looked up at him then, her big brown doe eyes filled with unshed tears, and his heart stopped. Her hand was so small and delicate beneath his, her skin silky smooth against his rough, calloused one. She turned her hand over and intertwined her fingers with his, squeezing his hand tightly in hers. And then he was gone, lost in the feeling of the warmth of her skin against his.

They rode in silence back to the colony. When they finally stopped to bring Evan home to his family and Judy’s fingers slipped slowly out of his, Don couldn’t stop the feeling of loss that came with the absence of her touch. He’d deny it, of course, but it was still true.

\-----

The second time Don West knew he was fucked it had come in the form of a look from the formidable Doctor Robinson.

_What is it gonna take for you to do the right thing?_

_You know what “doing the right thing” has done for me? Save a lady in the desert, get left for dead. Flip a tanker for you, lose a very comfortable retirement. So, from where I’m standing, doing the right thing kinda sucks._

She leveled that damn look at him, lips pouted, eyes pleading with him to just once do this, do this for her, help her father, help them, do what is right. It was like a sucker punch to the gut, beautiful and tragic and god damnit if he wouldn’t do anything for her when she looked at him that way.

And he had. He volunteered himself to climb into that tin can and hurtle himself through space alongside her father and prayed that they didn’t end up space matter on the way. They almost had, floating on a sliver of metal trying desperately to hold on until the rest of the Robinsons could come get them. He had almost lost hope, but then John had started talking about his kids and his words about Judy, how she was strong and fearless, made him want to see her smiling face again, make her laugh with some inane quip. The words gave him hope, and so Don West kept holding on waiting for that chance.

\----

The third time Don West knew he was fucked was the night after they had been sucked into the black hole and found themselves floating towards the unknown planet. He hadn’t been able to sleep so he lay awake, door to his quarters open, listening to the soft hum of the Jupiter around him. It was something he had done on the many occasions sleep had evaded him. When he heard the soft patter of bare feet coming down the hallway, he assumed it was John or Maureen on one of their nightly walkthroughs of the ship. What he didn’t expect to see was his favorite badass princess leaning against his doorframe, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face.

“Hey, Don.”

“Doc.”

She stood there in sleep pants and a t-shirt, feet bare, toes painted a bright blue. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, a look she rarely let anyone see, and Don thought she should wear it that way more often because she looked wild and free and right out of a fantasy.

He sat up fully in bed, turning to face her. “Can’t sleep?” he asked.

“Not really.” She stepped over the threshold. “May I?” she asked, hand hovering over the door lock panel on the wall.

“Um, yeah, sure,” he stuttered. _Get it together, you idiot_ , he told himself. Just because she showed up to his room in the middle of the night looking like that didn’t mean he had to lose his shit. He cleared his throat. “Yes,” he finally said.

Judy pressed the panel and the door slid shut behind her. She smiled shyly at him and Don felt his heart speed up. And then she was walking towards him, right into the vee of his spread legs. He sat paralyzed not knowing what to do and wanting to do the one thing he had wanted to do since the day she had broken his nose – kiss that sassy little mouth of hers.

“I thought I’d lost you,” she said as her hand came up to graze his cheek. “Penny and I saw the explosion and…I thought…” she brought her other hand up to cradle his face. “Don, I thought you were dead.”

Don’s breath hitched at the feel of her hands against his skin, her touch sending waves of electricity pulsing throughout his body, making every nerve come alive. He couldn’t stop himself from bringing his hands up to settle on either side of her hips.

“I’m right here, sweetheart. You can’t kill Don West that easily,” he said teasingly.

“Don, don’t joke. I’m serious. The thought of not seeing you again…” she rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. “You’re too important to me.”

_You’re too important to me._

Those five words seared themselves onto his heart. And damn if it didn’t make Don stupidly happy. Here was this brilliant, beautiful doctor saying that he, this ordinary mechanic and smuggler, was _important_ to _her_. It was ludicrous and he loved it.

“Judy…”

He didn’t have any words to convey everything he was feeling. Instead, he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Judy pulled back to look him in the eyes, his face still cradled in her hands. She let the pad of her thumb slide across his lower lip and he was gone, lost in the sensation of her touching him so intimately.

“Kiss me,” she whispered, breathlessly.

And so, he did. The kiss started off gentle, a soft press of lips, sweet, innocent and so unlike any kiss that Don had ever experienced. But then Judy was parting her lips and coaxing his tongue into her mouth and son of a bitch if that wasn’t the hottest thing Don had ever experienced. He pulled her flush against his body, hands grasping the back of her shirt, lifting it to get at the searing skin underneath.

Judy was just as feverish, hands fisting in his hair, soft breathy moans slipping free as Don showered kisses down her neck to the hollow of her throat and across her collarbone. And then they heard it – booted footsteps coming down the hall right towards them. They froze and held their breaths until John Robinson’s footsteps faded away.

“I should probably go.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Don laid his head against her chest and groaned. “I wouldn’t have wanted to stop and that would have been a problem.” He leaned back and reluctantly released his hold on her.

“I wouldn’t have wanted you to stop,” she said with the same look of longing he was sure was reflected in his eyes.

She kissed him softly on the lips then turned to leave, but Don reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him.

“You gonna regret this in the morning, princess?”

He had to ask. He didn’t want her to have any regrets. He didn’t know why he was nervous, but he had to know. This wasn’t some one-time thing for him. Don West wanted Judy Robinson and he was standing here hoping she wanted him too.

“Not at all.” She brought their joined hands up to her lips and placed a tender kiss on his knuckles. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” She set him free and walked to the door pressing the button to open the panel. As she stepped over the threshold, she turned to look back at Don and winked, a small smile on her face before disappearing down the hallway. A second later the door shut automatically leaving him alone in his quarters.

Don scrubbed his hands down his face and fell back against his pillows. He thought of Judy’s face, lips swollen from his kisses, cheeks flushed, how her body felt pressed up against every inch of his. He reached down to adjust himself and groaned. Well, that was a problem. Now he definitely wasn’t going to sleep tonight.


End file.
